Shatterd lives
by The-Fallen-Tenshi-of-Darkness
Summary: What if the saiyans had all perished in the fight against cell? Now seven years on how are they copeing with their loss? Oneshot Character death. Please read and review


Chi Chi looked around her small house and began to pack what hadn't been packed already. She had decided to move in with Bulma since she lived alone. As she placed the final few objects into her box she noticed a small frame sitting on a shelf. She went to pick it up and choked as she looked at it. It held a picture of her family as it had been seven years ago, before the cell games. She looked at her husbands smiling face, she than looked at their two children Gohan and Goten. All three of them were super saiyans. She could still remember the day that picture had been taken. It was the day before the cell games, oh how she hated that day in fact all of the z-fighters and Bulma did. Because it had taken away precious friends and family away from them. It had taken what remained of the saiyans race from them. She could still remember it clearly when they had been told.

Flashback

_All of the z-fighters came back looking upset. Chi Chi and Bulma instantly saw that Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks and Chibi Trunks were not with them. They began to question them. None answered but finally they got an answer from Piccolo. He told them how all of the saiyans had sacrificed their lives and how they had not wanted to return stating that if they were to return beings who bore grudges against their saiyans ancestors would come and attack the earth. They also said that they can't keep saving the earth it wasn't their place to because they didn't belong on earth. They said that it was now up to humans to solve their own problems instead of relying on them to solve them. With that all of them bid farewell to their friends and families._

End flashback

She felt tears role down her face as she thought about how her family had sacrificed their own lives to save an earth that wouldn't even know what they had done. In fact all they got in return was criticism; people kept on saying that they were no good frauds and that they were a disgrace.

She then heard a song begin to play which reminded her of her family that she'd lost.

**Rember the feelings,**

**Remember the day,**

**My stone heart was breaking,**

**My love ran away,**

**This moment I knew I would be someone else,**

**My love turned around and I fell**

**(Skip part)**

**You once made this promise to stay by my side,**

**But after sometime you just pushed me aside,**

Another song play and she remember how she'd felt after losing her husband and two children.

**I can take the rain off,**

**The roof of this empty house,**

**That don't bother me,**

**I can take a few tears,**

**Now and then and just let'em out,**

**That don't bother me,**

**What hurts the most,**

**Was being so close,**

**And having so much to say,**

**And watchin you walk away,**

**From what could have been,**

**What should've been,**

**And not seein that lovin you,**

**Is what I was trying to do.**

She sobbed for along time after that and felt the need to write something so she grabbed a pen and paper and began to write.

(Three weeks later)

All of the z-fighters were now at Bulma's house, for this was the day on which seven years ago they had lost loved ones. They each brought something for their dead family and friends. Yamacha's was a photo of them all laughing, Tien and Choatzu brought a carved wooden dragon. Everyone brought their gifts forward. Krillin had prepared a speech, he began to read:

You were my first friend,

I tried to trick you,

Yet you still remained my friend,

Years later you saved my life,

Then you got married,

You had a child,

When you bought him to show us,

You discovered that you weren't human,

You went to save your son,

You died, then came back and saved us.

All you six gave your lives to save us,

Now all we can do is honour your memory,

And pray that never again,

Will we let any of our friends die,

For our mistakes,

So this is my final farewell and I hope that you're all at peace.

Everyone began to cry, it was piccolo's turn to present his gift, it was also a speech and he began to speak:

I tried to kill you,

And still you saved me,

You died to save your son,

Somehow I thought that getting my revenge,

Would feel different,

But instead all I felt was loneliness,

Then I kidnapped your son,

He showed me that power is nothing,

If not guided by love,

I even died to save him,

You both had me resurrected,

And you saved me,

You became one of my closest friends,

You and your son fought and trained with me,

Then you all died to protect,

A world that would only ridicule and call you fakes,

While they worshipped and idolised a fake themselves.

And so my old friends I bid you farewell,

For the last time.

Once piccolo had finished everyone remained silent, Chi Chi then made her way up and began to speak what she had written three weeks ago:

**We were but children when we first met, **

**You a young boy looking for adventure,**

**Me a young girl looking for freedom,**

**We parted ways and you stayed in my heart,**

**You grew strong and saved the world,**

**I went to look for you,**

**I fought you and you asked me to be yours,**

**You saved the world once more,**

**Years past and we had a young child,**

**You went to visit you friends,**

**You met your elder brother,**

**He kidnapped our young son,**

**You went after him and died,**

**You came back and saved everyone,**

**You followed our son to a far away planet,**

**You achieved the legendary,**

**You saved a whole race,**

**You came home after a year,**

**You gained a new friend,**

**Only to face a new enemy three years later,**

**You fought and nearly won,**

**But then had your energy drained,**

**Your friend brought you home and you recovered,**

**Then he appeared,**

**You took our two sons,**

**And you trained them,**

**They went with you to the cell games,**

**A buffoon came and insulted you, he lost,**

**You had warned him, **

**But you were ridiculed and made fun of,**

**You fought and proved yourself,**

**Yet in the end you still weren't strong enough,**

**So you all combined your powers,**

**And defeated cell by using all your powers,**

**You all perished, you were offered,**

**The chance for being resurrected,**

**But none of you wished to return,**

**One of our friends went to Mirai's time,**

**They easily beat the androids,**

**And imperfect cell,**

**Afterwards the buffoon took credit,**

**For what you six did,**

**We all grieved and parted ways,**

**And now seven years on we still grieve,**

**For you six were the last of your race,**

**The last of the saiyans,**

**You all gave your life,**

**To save a world that,**

**Does nothing but ridicule,**

**And call you fakes,**

**A world in which you didn't even belong,**

**You gave your lives,**

**Those who know your sacrifice,**

**Will always honour and cherish their memories,**

**Memories of a race of people,**

**Who have no place to call their own,**

**Because of a monster,**

**We have kept our promise,**

**To defend the earth,**

**Instead of relying on you to save it,**

**Many enemies have appeared,**

**But we managed to defeat them, **

**The last enemy we faced was the one,**

**The one we least expected,**

**For our enemy was,**

**None other than the dragon balls,**

**We have lost not only the saiyans,**

**But the dragon balls as well,**

**And so I write this as a tribute,**

**To what we have lost,**

**Because of our own foolishness,**

**And greed,**

**We've lost something that can never be replaced,**

**We've lost an entire race of beings,**

**The beings that helped us through thick and thin,**

**We've lost family and friends,**

**Killed by one man's lust for vengeance,**

**We've lost,**

**The Saiyans**

After Chi Chi had finished, everyone began to cry for they knew that even after those seven years her sadness had not decreased any. Chi Chi burst into tears and Bulma ran up and comforted her. They both dearly missed their families, they had moved in together to help get over it. After Chi Chi had finished they all parted ways knowing that it was very likely that they may never meet eachother again.

Time past and she discovered that the buffoon who had made fun of the people she held the closest to her heart, was still claiming that he was the strongest and that her husband and sons and the other saiyans were all a godd for nothing bunch of beings. What broke her even more was the fact that people agreed with him.

That was the last straw for both Bulma and herself. They both grabbed a knife and taking one last glance around them plunged the knives straight through their hearts. They heard a scream and just before they slipped into the viod of death, noted that a maid had walk in. they could faintly here her screaming for people but that was the last thing they heard for at that moment their souls had forever left their bodies.

Time passed and both the ghosts of Chi Chi and Bulma were reuntited with the ones they loved. They were both much happy and after centuries of happiness, they watched as the earth caved in on itself and exploded destroying all the life on earth. But they didn't care because in the afterlife you could only feel what you truly wanted to feel. All of the Z-fighters were bound for eternity by unbreakable bounds formed through kindness and respect.


End file.
